


Start from today, let's take our happiness

by JesslynKR



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, MikoRei Week 2017, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Rasa penasaran Munakata Reisi sedari pagi, terjawab sudah malam ini. [ Mikorei Week Day 7 ]





	Start from today, let's take our happiness

**Author's Note:**

> K Project ditulis oleh GoRa dan disutradarai oleh Shingo Suzuki
> 
> Untuk Mikorei Week 2017 dengan Day 7 : Violet - Let's take a chance on happiness. Dan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Munakata Reisi. Happy birthday, captain!

"Senang rasanya kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku, Mikoto."

"Biasanya juga aku ingat."

"Tidak. Kau selalu lupa."

"Tch, terserahlah."

**.**

**JesslynKR Present**

**Start from today, let's take our happiness**

**.**

Denting sendok sesekali beradu dengan piring, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi di tengah keheningan mereka. Ya, kali ini Mikoto memutuskan untuk mengajak Reisi makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang sengaja dipilih oleh Mikoto. Tentang bagaimana Mikoto membayar semuanya - mengingat pekerjaannya - biarlah menjadi rahasia yang bahkan Reisi sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tapi Mikoto, pada kenyataannya, kau selalu melupakan hari ulang tahunku."

"Lalu? Yang penting sekarang aku sadar diri."

Memang benar, selama lima tahun berpacaran dengan Reisi, Mikoto memang selalu melupakan banyak hal, dari yang sepele hingga masalah besar. Reisi juga tampak tidak begitu peduli, selama Mikoto tidak melupakan hal yang penting. Lupa mematikan kompor, misalnya.

Ya, itu sih berbahaya.

Tapi baru kali ini Mikoto mengingat satu hal yang penting dalam hidup Reisi.

Pagi tadi, Mikoto mengutarakan idenya untuk mengajak Reisi merayakan hari jadinya dengan makan malam di restoran mewah yang sudah dipesan Mikoto. Dan tempat yang dipilih Mikoto juga bukan tempat yang main-main. Restoran di lantai limabelas dengan pemandangan indah di malam hari, dengan interior yang indah - termasuk bunga viola yang terpajang di beberapa sudut - menambah kesan sempurna malam ini.

Bagi Reisi, ini saja sudah cukup romantis. Karena yang ia tahu, Mikoto jauh dari hal yang seperti itu.

"Tapi kau suka kan dengan pilihanku?"

Reisi menatap Mikoto dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto yang bernada cuek,

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku suka. Kapan lagi kau bisa seperti ini?"

Reisi menjawab, setengah memuji dan setengah menyindir.

"Hah ... Bersyukurlah kali ini aku memberimu hadiah."

Kini Reisi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, sebelum menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tumben kau memberiku hadiah."

Mikoto membalas tatapan Reisi dengan cuek. "Kali ini berbeda. Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu," Reisi menghela napas, "hanya tumben sekali kau berlaku seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu. Aku masih punya sesuatu untukmu."

Mendengarnya membuat Reisi berhenti bertanya dan mulai menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

xOx

Reisi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring dengan rapi. Meneguk air putih dari gelasnya, setelah itu ia mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet.

Sangat rapi dan teratur, berbeda dengan Mikoto yang seenaknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin berikan?"

"Reisi, apa kau bahagia selama bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Reisi tercengang.

"Apa selama ini aku tidak terlihat bahagia bersamamu?"

"Bukan begitu," Mikoto menghela napas, "aku hanya merasa tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Bagi Reisi, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto itu seperti bukan dari mulut Mikoto.

"Itu kan hanya perasaanmu. Yang tahu aku bahagia atau tidak kan, diriku sendiri." Reisi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Begitu."

"Kalau aku tidak bahagia, aku sudah meninggalkanmu, tahu," tukas Reisi.

Mendengarnya membuat Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap hadiahku ini akan membuatmu bahagia."

Mikoto merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak mungil beludru berwarna hitam, dan ia buka lalu disodorkan kepada Reisi.

Reisi terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kali ini. Cincin perak di dalam kotak beludru itu membuat ia tak mampu berkata, sebelum Mikoto memecah keheningan.

"Menikahlah denganku. Kau mau kan?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja iya." Reisi mengulas sebuah senyum, namun bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada bawahannya di kantor.

Senyum ini hanya untuk seorang Suoh Mikoto.

"Kau bahagia dengan hadiah ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Reisi.

"Bukan aku yang bahagia, tapi kita."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya. Senyumnya seperti senyum Reisi sekarang, tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain kecuali oleh sang kekasih.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Munakata Reisi."

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda bit OOC, maybe?


End file.
